Several members of the University of Pennsylvania Academic Surgery, Interventional Radiology, and Cardiology communities are addressing critical issues in basic and translational research that necessitate the use of large animal models. Although the interventions are complex and parallel some of the most sophisticated techniques used in the related clinical fields, the emerging, rate-limiting process in this research is the need for an equally sophisticated anesthesia workflow environment. We are specifically requesting the funds to purchase a pair of complementary anesthesia machines with built-in critical care monitoring and data storage/retrieval/analysis function for use with cardiopulmonary bypass in one setting and MRI in the other setting. Both instruments communicate detailed, time-synchronized physiological information with a common integrated data management system. The proposed shared equipment purchase will dramatically accelerate the research programs of numerous NIH, industry, and foundation supported investigators, and has the backing of the Departments of Surgery and the University Lab Animal Resources. Access to the proposed shared resource will also serve to nucleate the academic anesthesia and surgical critical care communities of both the University of Pennsylvania Schools of Medicine and Veterinary Medicine. This will have direct benefit to the University based research programs that seek to improve healthcare for patients with heart disease, cancer, genetic and congenital disorders. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This grant proposal seeks to develop an anesthesia/critical care environment in our shared large animal vivarium, to match the sophistication of our existing translational research program in surgical interventions for cancer, cardiovascular and genetic diseases.